


How to Teach Your Vampire the Human Ways

by eilharts



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's Okay, Kamilah honey you are allowed to gawk at the food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilharts/pseuds/eilharts
Summary: Kamilah and Amy go grocery shopping together.Set between Book 1 and Book 2 when Amy is still human.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 25





	How to Teach Your Vampire the Human Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally decided to release this one here, it was first posted on Tumblr some time ago. This version is slightly edited, but it's 90% the same.

When Kamilah agreed to the sleepover she had something calm and short in mind. While she had no qualms about spending time with Lily and Amy in their little apartment (a place that she never expected to call cozy), she also wished to drag the human into bed early and have her all to herself . She did not plan on seducing her. Kamilah had more of a mind for smothering her in a needy embrace and fall asleep lulled by the sound of her heartbeat. She needed such comfort after such a stressful week.

The girls, however, planned on going all out. Expensive alcohol, loud music, tons of junk food and Lily even mentioned party hats. Kamilah sincerely hoped that she was joking.

Either way, since the event was agreed upon quite spontaneously and last minute, all the junk food, alcohol and party hats needed to be procured first.

And so Kamilah found herself standing in front of a supermarket, frowning at the flickering, broken light. She was Kamilah Sayeed. She _did not_ do supermarkets. The occasional time she actually went to buy something herself was when she popped into a local liquor store, otherwise she relied on shopping from the comforts of her home. Why bother when she had others bringing her food and drink right to her doorstep?

She hadn’t set foot into a supermarket in over twenty years. She avoided them like the plague. Humans everywhere. Loud noises. Obnoxious music. Poisonous, sugary foods all around. And they ate those things. Willingly. Kamilah was disgusted.

And yet here she was, tagging along and all it took was a stupid smile and exaggerated batting of eyelashes to convince her to come. Amy was officially a bad influence.

“Come on, it won’t be so bad,” the girl cooed as she watched the slightly overdressed vampire brood at the lights. Her mocking smile dispelled whatever illusion of fun she was trying to cast. She linked their arms to get the brunette’s attention. “I’ll buy you a lollipop.”

Kamilah snorted. “Please. If you wish to make me happy then make it quick. Do you have a list of what you need?”

Amy nodded. “Yes, don’t worry about it. Thanks for agreeing to come with me,” she hugged Kamilah’s arm for a brief second, then let go. “I always wanted a strong, attractive woman to carry my bags for me.”

“I agreed to no such thing.”

The human merely laughed and started walking inside. Kamilah braced herself and followed.

The place was nearly deserted at such a late hour; it felt like there was just the two of them, pushing the cart through sleepy aisles. Kamilah let Amy lead her, at first taking it quietly as if she was enduring some punishment, but soon she began to wander around and look at things while staying within Amy’s orbit. The human found it amusing, but did not say a word in fear that she might put a stop to this endearing curiosity of hers.

Kamilah peeked over her lover’s shoulder to look at her hastily written shopping list. “What do you need to get from here?” She gestured to the fruits and veggies all around them. Most of the crates were half-empty. No one bothered to restock them.

Distracted by the sudden closeness, Amy quickly looked around and pointed. “Spinch!”

“A what?” Kamilah’s brow furrowed. Was this some new slang? Youths…

Amy paced over to a crate and lifted a package full of spinach leaves. “ ‘Tis a spinch!”

“Amy, why? Why can’t you just call it what it is like a normal person?”

“Excuse you, it’s funny.” She said as she set her spinch into the shopping cart.

“It isn’t.”

“Okay then. Let’s make rounds. I’ll read the item names and we’ll see how funny it gets.” She didn’t wait for Kamilah to agree to this. The vampire followed her and shook her head as Amy pointed at various fruits and vegetables, butchering their names with determination.

Kamilah rolled her eyes as Amy called an egg plant ‘edgy planet’, whined quietly at the ‘wutermenan’ spoken with a redneck accent, but the ‘ponopls’ actually forced a silent choking laughter out of her. She stopped in her tracks, hid her face in her palms and let it roll through her, equal parts dismayed that this actually managed to get to her, and mad at Amy for pushing her this far, especially in public.

Meanwhile, Amy was grinning from ear to ear. “Kamilah Sayeed, losing it over mispronounced fruit. I thought I’d never see the day.”

Kamilah took a long breath and composed herself, snatching the shopping basket and power-walking away. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind her. “Just so we’re clear, this is the last time I ever go shopping with you.” She shot Amy a glare over her shoulder. “Give me the list.” She reached out, snapping her fingers impatiently.

When Amy finally caught up with her, she breathlessly handed the note over. The brown eyes scanned the page. “I can’t read this. You have a penmanship of a five-year-old who is having a seizure.”

“Not all of us can ooze elegance with everything we do,” Amy shot back, taking the note from her. “Come this way.”

After few minutes of walking and complaining, Kamilah’s bitterness evaporated and was replaced with her previous curiosity and a surprisingly agreeable mood. She raised an eyebrow when Amy made eye contact with her as she pushed not one, not two, but _three_ bags of Cheetos into the shopping basket, claiming it was for Lily. When Amy approached the baked goods and saw a bunch of glazed strawberry doughnuts, she gulped audibly and froze up, no doubt debating with her inner demon who wanted to gorge herself stupid.

After few months of their relationship Kamilah knew just how powerful Amy’s sweet tooth was. For her own good, she reached down, took her hand and began leading her away like a mother chaperoning her greedy child who was dead set on eating themselves through her wallet.

And then Kamilah found the booze aisle. Amy hung back and let the woman walk around like a hawk, scrutinizing the brands like an officer in front of a line of sloppily dressed, inexperienced soldiers.

“This is little more than rose-colored water,” she said, lips curling in disgust. “And it’s the second most expensive wine they have here.”

“You tell them,” Amy chuckled, resting her head on her palm as she leaned on the shopping cart. “Should we ask for the manager?”

“Do not patronize me, Amy.”

Kamilah put the wine back on the shelf. “I think we would do better to stop by a proper liquor store before we return to your apartment. Or…” She stroke her chin thoughtfully, then produced two bottles of Perrier and lifted them up for Amy to see. “Is this okay with you?”

The human nodded vigorously. Kamilah smiled and took two more, much to Amy’s horror. Just how much did she plan on drinking? _Well, there is three of us…_ she thought. _Surely that would… Oh. Here she goes, taking another bottle. Right, Miss Sayeed. You better carry my bags now._

Since they were there, Amy made some purchases that had nothing to do with the party. Not that the spinach had much to do with it to begin with, but a girl’s gotta keep healthy.

As Amy browsed the confusingly big selection of cooking oils, Kamilah watched her intently. She hasn’t seen many humans doing their ordinary day to day chores, and she found this side of the girl fascinating. Only a frugal woman would bother doing the math and figuring out which thing was cheaper, while also considering the quality. Amy’s generous paychecks have been coming for months, yet she was still careful with her money. To a billionaire, this type of behavior was both endearing and admirable, if not a bit odd.

Amy caught the vampire staring and turned to face her. “Not that I don’t appreciate you mooning over me, but this aisle is hardly romantic,” said the woman dual-wielding olive oils.

“Oh?” Moving closer, the vampire closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Amy’s forehead. “I can moon over you wherever I please.”

Nervous laughter escaped from Amy’s mouth. She felt overwhelmed, like her knees would buck any moment and she’d make an idiot out of herself by swooning in a most inelegant way she could muster. And Kamilah, damn that woman, was all too aware of it.

The vampire smiled, victorious and smug. “Are we done here? As…enlightening as this has been, I would like to be elsewhere.”

“Well, I always make a point of going through the candle section before I leave…”

“Fine. One more stop, but then we leave.”

Soon enough Kamilah watched as Amy made a beeline from shelf to shelf, sniffing the candles like a coy crack addict. Sometimes she’d hold one out for Kamilah to smell as well if it managed to catch her interest.

“I didn’t know you liked candles so much,” Kamilah said, tucking this information away for later use. She’d make her a custom one based on what she liked. An easy gift, and a guaranteed success. “Tell you what. Pick one. It’s on me.”

Amy made a guilty face as if Kamilah just offered to buy her an island. “You don’t have to—“

“Shut up and take one candle,” the CEO commanded firmly.

Surprisingly, it took less than five seconds for Amy to make her choice. She handed Kamilah what she wanted and blushed slightly.

“Lavender?” Kamilah smirked knowingly. The woman practically bathed in the stuff. When she stayed over at Amy’s, her scent always clung to the sheets, it was maddening.

“Don’t say a word,” Amy pointed at her in warning.

They went and found only one working cashier in the whole supermarket. Just as Amy was about to pay the teen, Kamilah waved her off and produced her fancy credit card. It hardly made a dent in her finances, yet she knew that the human would insist on somehow making it up to her, and frankly, she was happy to collect on that debt if it meant having a nice romantic night together.

Proving herself to be chivalrous, the vampire took the three heavy bags without a complaint. As soon as they got out on the open street, Amy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you. You’re an absolute sweetheart, you know that?”

Kamilah sighed. “The things I do for you…”


End file.
